Airwalker
The term 'Airwalkers' refers to Koloktos' fourteen avatars during the final era of the Mid World. As the Empire of Rybak and its influence grew in the world, Koloktos began to grow weak. Knowing that he would no longer be able to survive on the planet, he swore to the people of Albatross that he would return to punish them all. After destroying the mining city of Cinnabar (in hopes to slow down the Industrial Revolution), Koloktos and his Divine Army hoped to invade Albatross from Sunset Avenue. Koloktos did not live long enough to initiate the attack. He died in the Frozen Desert west of Albatross. As he began to float high into heaven, he tried to force himself down by bringing the ground up with him, forming a mountain. This mountain was later named "Koloktos' Finale" Right when Koloktos died, he split his soul and sent a half to a baby being born at the same time. The first Airwalker was born in Nortinbordin. The Airwalkers 1) Airwalker[[Airwalker Fibushido| Fibushido]] of Nortinbordin 2) Airwalker Kuruk 'of Jovice 3) 'Airwalker Amòn 'of Albatross 4) 'Airwalker Django of Easton 5) Airwalker Felix 'of Vale 6) 'Airwalker Victor of Nortinbordin 7) Airwalker Benedict of Sergio 8) Airwalker Edward 'of Jinople 9) 'Airwalker Méphistò 'of Lexington 10) 'Airwalker Dante of Kural 11) Airwalker Vaike of Oslodorf 12) Airwalker Enjolras of Rimmington 13) Airwalker Voltaire of Atlanta 14) Airwalker Wolfgang of Upper Easton Amònian Society Airwalker Amòn founded the Amònian Society, which refers to the town of Amòn that sits on the northern border of Rybak. The people of Amònian Society would wait for the newly recognized Airwalkers to come and sign themselves into the Wall of Airwalkers, where they would write their name and what town they came from. This culture was reborn in the New World and is known as Kaspian Society. The Amònian Society asks Airwalkers to keep a journal throughout their life and build a safe home for it to sleep when they die. These rules only applied to the Airwalkers after Amòn. Airwalkers Fibushido and Kuruk have no written record of their adventures. The town of Amòn has no record of Fibushido ever existing. The society, for a long time, claimed that Kuruk was the first Airwalker. It was not until much later did the Society make claims of a "First Airwalker." The First Airwalker was unnamed for a while. It was later revealed that two famous story characters, Fi and Bushido were actually one man: Fibushido. Despite the concrete facts surrounding this claim, the Society never changed the list. The first time Fibushido was named the first Airwalker was by Koloktos and the Wise Men when they built the Great Divide in the New World. Airwalker Culture When an Airwalker would die, the next would be born. They would be searched for and usually found when they turned sixteen. The Wise Men of Skyloft would lead the search by praying at the Fibonacci Temple of Worship. Many Airwalkers were found years after they turned sixteen. Airwalker Wolfgang, for example, did not learn of his identity until he was in his eighties. The Airwalkers and the people of the Empire had a close bond, for the Airwalker would usually stand to represent the common man. The Government and the Airwalker rarely had a close connection. Despite this fact, two Airwalkers - Dante and Voltaire '- actually served as Emperor. In more unfortunate cases, some Airwalker deaths were caused by the hand of the Empire '''Fibushido '''was murdered in his twenties by an Assassin sent by the Emperor. The Airwalker was in his home in Nortinbordin, and was in the middle of contacting Koloktos. 'Méphistò, after winning a revolution against the Emperor, was called to Albatross to make peace between the two men. During a walk around the city, the Emperor killed Méphistò, and brought his body to Atlanta. Vaike spent a lot of time in the Skeen Kingdom, and was actually murdered by rebels, ultimately sparking the Keasbey Revolution. Airwalkers, for the 1,000 or so years they were around, were responsible for both the most chaotic and most peaceful times in their millennium. End of the Airwalker Era Fibushido, if he was not assassinated, would have been able to reconnect the souls of the Airwalker and Koloktos. Since he failed, the reincarnation cycle continued. It was not until Airwalker Wolfgang did the two souls merge. Once they did, Koloktos returned from Heaven and destroyed the world. This was known as the Destruction of Albatross. Koloktos lived for another one-hundred years before voluntarily splitting his soul once again in the New World, initiating the Avatar Cycle of the Post-Centennial era, starting with Avatar Lafayette.